Kisses
by Flamehazer
Summary: It's Christmas! Master Makarov had hunged a humongous Mistletoe on the guild ceiling to decorate the guild and you know what happened if you step under the mistletoe? KISSES! NaLu GaLe Jerza Gruvia LaMi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo, minna-san! I'm back with a new story :) It was meant to be a special one-shot for Xmas but I lost control and decided to turn it into a story. Hope you enjoy!

"During Chirstmas,the mistletoe is hung up, and the young men have the chance of kissing the girls under it,each time plucking a berry from the bush. When the berries are all plucked,the privilege ceases."

Mirajane's eyes gleamed with happiness as she clasped her hands together in joy and stared at her handiwork. All the hard work of her and many others had finally paid off! The guild was decorated perfectly for Chirtsmas. Rainbow streamers adorned the railings of the stairs and red and white balloons were secured at the top of the walls. Stockings were placed at the fire place near the bar and tiny white angels hunged from the ceiling. However, the most eye-catching decorations were the Christmas Tree and Mistletoe.

The impressive 8 metre-tall Chirtmas tree stood in the middle of the guild. It was modified with lacrima to make it much taller than other normal trees. Red streamers with ribbons and silver Chirstmas balls were strapped around the gigantic tree. A beautiful crystal star lies on top of the tree and above the tree, there was a mistletoe. It was something Master had brought in yesterday and hunged up himself. His eyes were full of mischief as he arranged the mistletoe. Mirajane was pretty sure he had something up his sleeves.

With a maniac beaming grin,Master Makarov commented,"Mira-chan, you know what they say about standing under the Mistletoe during Christmas? I believe you would make the necessary arrangements." With that, he winked at her and left the guild.

(~ ~ ~ )

The golden glow of the Sun slowly dissappears as it sets,leaving the dark to take over. It was Chirstmas Eve and Fairy Tail was holding a party. The guild hall was bustling with all the guild members in along . Surprisingly,Crime Sorciere had dropped by too as they had been invited by Master Makarov. Pop music was blasting from the speakers while Mirajane and Lissana serve glasses after glasses of booze to the crowd.

Natsu grabbed a glass and started dunking the entire content into his mouth, getting high. "Let's fight, Ice bastard!"he called out, attracting the attention of Gray.

Gray immediately positioned his hands and was going to cast his magic when Mirajane changed into her demon form and flew right in between the two men. "Don't you dare fight! I will never forgive you if you destroy the decorations,"Mirajane stated and then she continued with a twinkle in her eyes,"However, you can compete in a competition."

Mirajane flew to the centre stage in the guild and announced, "The mistletoe on the ceiling is magical. The berries can only be plucked if you kiss someone who wants to truly kiss you back under the mistletoe. Your mission is to get a berry without damaging any property. The reward would be a 5 days 4 nights to the famous resort,Sakura Island."

The prize definitely caught the attention of the mages in the guild. Sakura Island is a 5 star luxurious vacation place and only the richest can go there as the facilities are top-notch. Almost all of the mages look around trying to look for someone they can kiss. Instinctively, Natsu immediately grabbed Lucy's hand and brought her under the mistletoe.

Lucy's heart was palpitating at an insane speed as she stared up into Natsu's eyes. Caught up in his gaze, she blushed and let his lips meet hers. It wasn't a chaste kiss like she expected. Instead, Natsu forced her mouth open and began sucking on her tongue. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him. It was starting to feel really hot and good when he abruptly stopped the kiss.

It felt really nice when Natsu kisses Lucy. He could smell a sweet strawberry scent that was growing as the kiss became deeper. Did Lucy want him that much? However, he had to stop, if not the berries are going to be gone before he could get one. Reluctantly, he let his lips left hers. Smirking at the girl of his dream,he jumped right up to the mistletoe and plucked a berry before descending down. He grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her as quickly as possible to Mirajane.

Mirajane flashed a knowing smile at Lucy whose face once again turned as red as a tomato. She passed the two tickets to the couple and gave her well wishes,"Hope you two have a good time!"

Dumbfounded, Gray stared at how fast Natsu had managed to kiss Lucy and received the precious tickets. Who knew that that dense idiot would know how to kiss a girl? Growling, Gray looked around the guild. He wasn't going to lose to Natsu. There was one girl who he knew that would let him kiss her without any qualms. "Juvia!" He shouted, trying to find his secret crush in the overcrowded guild. "Gray-sama!" A familiar voice resounded, causing him to turn around. He bend down and gently placed a kiss against the sweet soft lips of Juvia. Her face was flushed and there was hearts in her eyes. Just then, she fainted in his arms. Gray chuckled and looked at the beautiful blue-haired stalker. He carried her bridal-style before casting an ice staircase to the magical mistletoe and grabbing a berry.

Laying Juvia down at the counter, Gray passed the berry to Mirajane and collected the tickets. It would be a fun and relaxing time to go to such an extravagant vacation place, he thought as he pressed a warm towel to Juvia's forehead and attempted to wake her up.

The whole guild was rather messy as the mages continued their attempts to retrieve the berries. There were only 3 left and the competitive atmosphere was getting thicker. "Ga...Gajeel,"Levy called out to the big guy beside her. Her face felt really hot when she called out for the guy she loves. "I want to go to Saku..." she continued before her lips were sealed by Gajeel's. For a moment, they continued kissing passionately before moving away from each other when they needed oxygen. A blush stained Levy's cheeks as they locked their hands together and made their way to broken, Jet and Droy could only stare helplessly as their dream girl was whisked away by the Iron dragon slayer. They had expected it but still it hurts a lot.

After passing the tickets to Gajeel and Levy, Mirajane congratulated them and was waiting for the last 2 couples to come when burly arms encased her waist from behind. "Hey, Beauty!" a rough deep voice sounded. It was Laxus. "I didn't expect you to come back from that important mission," Mirajane replied.

"What? Is it wrong for me to just take a break and visit my girlfriend?" was Laxus' s cheeky reply as he planted a kiss on Mirajane's cheek and placed a berry in her palm. "Guess we are going to Sakura Island together,"he commented as he proceeded to kiss his girl's neck and make out.

Erza was sitting on the steps near the second floor. She was reflecting on how the entire year had been. After surviving the ordeals in her childhood, she had come to realise how precious life was and learned to treasure it. It was a habit of hers to sit and reflect on Chirtmas' s Eve every year. Just then,her ears picked up footsteps from behind, causing her to turn around. It was Jellal. With a gentle smile, she asked,"How's life?"

"Despite having one less member,we had eliminated quite a number of weaker dark guilds. They were easy but high in number, hence it's taking some time to get rid of those scums. The stronger dark guilds are much harder to find and eliminate. They are rather secretive and cautious, so we didn't destroy as many as we had expected," Jellal replied, referring to Ultear who had sacrificed herself to save the mages from the dragons led by future Rogue.

Nodding in approval, Erza sighed and commented, "that's good. Unfortunately, I have not been able to find any information that would interest you so far."

"It's fine," Jellal replied as he settled down beside the red haired woman. They sat together and were watching the boisterous scene in comfortable silence for a short while when Jellal pulled Erza up. With desire apparant in his eyes,he placed his arms around her waist,pulled her in and kissed her.

Erza's face turned as red as her scarlet hair as she felt Jellal's tongue explore her mouth. It was totally unexpected, considering how he had rejected her on the beach by stating that he has a fiancee. However, her knees felt really weak, so she could only lean into Jellal's cast and savour the hot kiss that they were sharing.

Breathless, the couple broke apart. With an apologetic glance, Jellal explained, "There is some dark magic going on in Sakura Island. It isn't easy to get there as personal details were needed to buy the tickets, so I had to kisss you."

Erza nodded in acceptance and allowed Jellal to whisk her along using his meteor magic and grab the glistening berry from the mistletoe. Just then, the entire guild broke out into cheers! It was almost midnight and time for the fireworks display.

Everyone was gathering along the streets of Magnolia, including the mages from Fairy Tail. Lucy and Natsu's hands were still interlocked while they looked up at the sky. Juvia ,who was still feeling faint, was supported by Gray in an embrace. Levy was leaning against Gajeel as they waited for the show to start. Laxus was grudgingly pulled by Mirajane to get a good spot. Though Erza and Jellal stood side by side, it seems like there was a great distance between them.

'BOOM!' the first firework exploded in the sky, creating a beautiful greenish-blue flower in the dark sky. Soon after, many more fireworks shot into the sky, causing many on the streets to stare in appreciation.

After the 30 minutes Firework display ended,most of the mages returned back to the guild to start their after-party! Barrel after barrel of alcohol was consumed and discarded at the side. Many were just chilling and chatting, some playing poker cards while some were snacking. Lucy was sitting at the bar and drinking her favourite-Lychee Martini. She felt really confused and slightly afraid. How can she look at Natsu as a friend after that hot passionate kiss? Looking at him would definitely cause her to blush non-stop. Urghh! She groaned. Why is life so complicated? Sighing, she asked for another drink. All those thinking is only making her even more puzzled.

A/N: Thank you for taking time to read this! Please leave a review so that I can improve. I'll update as soon as possible. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That was her first time! Part 1

A/N: Im back with part 1 of That was her first time! I sorta feel bad for making you guys wait so long. School is tiring. . Hope you enjoy the story!

"The first kiss between two people in love marks the start of something good in life."

Lucy groaned. Her head was pounding mercilessly and everything was just blurry. This was the worst hangover she ever had in her life! .How the hell did she end up on her bed? She had absolutely no memories of coming back home. Swaying right to left, she stumbled her way to her bathroom when she shrieked. Natsu was in the kitchen and raiding her fridge. His chest and toned stomach was her eye candy as she admired the flat planes of his body. How she wished she could run her hands down those abs! "

"Ohayo, Lucy! Merry Christmas! " Natsu said before giving her his signature grin. He then continued to bite into the giant drumstick and licking his fingers when he finshed.

Mumbling some profanities,Lucy puked into the toilet bowl, ridding her stomach of the vile content. Worried, Natsu walked into the bathroom and asked,"Lucy, are you okay?" He was answered by the sounds of violent vomitting. He went down on one knee behind Lucy and helped her by pulling her hair away gently and allowing her to rid her stomach of alcohol more easily. He patted her back softly and led her to the basin to wash up after she had emptied her tummy.

While Lucy was washing up, Natsu prepared some painkillers and a glass of warm water. It wasn't common to see Lucy like this. He didn't like it. Matter of fact, he hated it for some reason he can't explain. The sight of Lucy being so sick really made him worried and slightly pissed off at her for not taking care of herself. Doesn't she know how fragile and weak she is?

Weakly,Lucy made her way to the bar counter when Natsu came over and carried her bridal-style to the sofa. Then, he passed the medicine and water to her. Gratefully,Lucy swallowed those pills.

"Just rest, Lucy," Natsu commanded as he placed the blanket over her rather cold body. Hopefully,after some sleep, Lucy will get over that serious hangover and return to her normal perky self.

( ~ ~ )

Shall she go in or not? Juvia had been standing outside 'Madamoiselle's Sexiness' for quite a long time, ,hesistating whether she should enter or not. She had heard many said that this shop had a quite large variety of swimsuits, especially sexy ones. Not only those clothes are available, other love charms were sold there as well. She wanted to look appealing to Gray-sama while they hanged out at the beach on Sakura Island.

Until now, Juvia could hardly believe that her beloved Gray-sama had kissed her so boldly and passionately. It was just a gentle brush of his lips against hers yet it felt so good. The thought of their fateful kiss caused tiny hearts to appear in her eyes. For Gray-sama to kiss her like that, he must be interested in her too.

It's now or never! For the ice mage, she would do anything.

With a very apparent blush on her face, Juvia stepped into the swimsuit shop. The shop truly live up to its reputation. Stacks of lacy lingerie lays on shelves which cover every inch of the walls. Rows of glass displays containing love charms and other naughty stuff were neatly aligned in the room. Two women,who were wearing the same tight shirts and short skirts,simultaneously bowed down and said enthusiastically,"Welcome to Madamoiselle's Sexiness! Do you need our help?"

Juvia thanked them before stating that she would just take a look around the shop. She knew that Gray-sama likes the colours blue and purple, hence she should buy something sexy in those colours. Glancing around the shop a few times, she finally spotted something that she wanted. It was a bikini! It was dark purple with blue snowflakes designed on it. She grabbed the provocative outfit and placed in the basket provided by the shop assistants. Juvia continued wandering around the shop. Since she had came so far out to the outskirts of magnolia for this shop, she should purchase more items.

Unknowingly, Juvia had stepped into the area containing Love Potions. "Ahhh!" Just then,one of the assistant popped out from her side, causing Juvia to exclaim in shock. "Customer-sama,are you in love?"the assistant asked. Juvia nodded her head in response. "Then, is he paying any attention to your feelings? " the assistant continued. Juvia answered, "slightly."

In a sickeningly sweet voice, the assistant promoted a product,"I recommend to you Love Potion #101." She passed a blue glass bottle to Juvia and continued explaining, "Since the guy is already responding to your feelings, this potion will help to enhance his feelings for you. Just let him get into contact with the potion and it will work. It's 99.9% effective."

Persuaded by the assistant, Juvia decided to buy the potion. She made her way to the counter and paid 50000 jewels before happily making her way back to Fairy Hills. It was indeed a great buy!

( ~ ~ )

Laxus and Mirajane laid on the bed, enjoying the peaceful silence. It was around 10am and the couple was still cuddling in bed. They were in a spooning position,with his arms around her waist. Suddenly, Laxus pressed his lips against Mirajane's neck,causing her to feel ticklish and giggle. Just then, Lissana called out to the love birds,"Laxus,Mira-nee, breakfast is ready!"

Mirajane was removing Laxus' s arms from her when he pulled her back even tighter and plunged his tongue into her mouth,kissing her passionately. She pushed him away unwillingly. She really had to get out of bed and report to the guild.

"Come on, Mira. Let's have some fun,"Laxus attempted to convince his girl. It was rare that they could spend some quality time together, especially since he was mostly away on long and dangerous jobs, hence he wanted to spend as much time as possible with the love of his life.

"Fine, only for 15 more minutes, " was Mirajane's reply as she snuggled up to Laxus. He had really changed...from a stupid bastard that made her cry to a cheeky guy that made her heart leap at insane speed. Life is good now. However if he could stop going for those highly dangerous jobs, life would be perfect. Everytime she see him coming back from his missions all bandaged up,she felt really worried and wanted to hit him for being so reckless.

( ~ ~ )

Gray stood in front of his wardrobe.

They will be leaving for Sakura Island in a few days time and he wanted to pack his luggage in advance. It wasn't as though he had to pack a lot. To his utmost horror, there was completely no long pants or boxers left in his cupboard. Urghh! His bad habit of stripping anytime and anywhere had definitely caused him a lot of money since he had to replace his clothings that he had unknowingly tossed away. It was about time for him to go to the usual store and buy his stuff.

Juvia was walking along the street when she spotted Gray in a shop. She popped into it and called out,"Gray-sama!"

"Hey, Juvia," was his response before continuing to browse through the stack of pants on sales ,trying to find something that suits his taste.

Juvia went over to him and after some small talk, learned that he had been buying shorts quite regularly due to his stripping habit.

"Gray-sama, would you mind if Juvia makes pants for you? Juvia is rather good at sewing and can do it for you free-of-charge." Juvia asked. She would be more than glad to be able to help Gray.

Smiling,Gray reached over and patted her gently on the head, causing Juvia to blush. He replied,"Sure. Thank you, Juvia! In return,let me treat you to lunch."

The couple exited the store, walking side by side to a popular restaurant. As they made their way there, Gray linked his hand with Juvia's, causing her face to turn red and her heart to palpitate at turbo speed.

A/N: Thank you for reading my story! Please review so that I know what to improve on and can be inspired. :) I'll try to update in a few weeks'time but no guarantee.


End file.
